La venganza de yugo a kodoko
by MARIA.brown29
Summary: hubo un tipo que hizo una historia que la dejo inconclusa por eso decici ayudarlo a completar la historia... kodoko se marcho despues de ver a su peor nemesis pero aun sigue haciendo de la suya mientras tanto los que han sido atacados por ella que haran pero el mas lastimado (yugo) decidio vengarse podra cumplir con sus palabras
1. fontfontCapítulo 1fontfont

...


	2. un nuevo plan de ataque

Capitulo 1

Un Nuevo Plan de ataque

Todo comenzo con una mañana muy fria y triste después de ser derrotados por nada mas y nada menos que la terrible y despiadada y cruel kodoko una mujer sin corazon ni alma a ella no le importaba lo que le pase a las personas o lo que les hacia incluso si las mataba le daba igual ella vestia con un pantalón negro apretado tubo que se le veia la retaguardia como la de los espias sumamente apretado con unas botas negras de tacones gruesos ,una blusa pequeña blanca que se le veia la panza (nota: es vulnerable que le peguen un puñetazo ahí ) una chaqueta negra ajustada,su cabello se lo pinto de rubio y se hizo extensiones hasta la espalda ondulado y gafas oscuras .

Ella iba en su moto y se topo con otro niño con su madre y le dijo con mucho odio _**QUITATE DE MI CAMINO NIÑO INSOLENTE O MORIRAS lo dijo maldiciendo al pobre niño **_la señora con ver este acto dijo _**EL NO TE HIZO NADA Y LO AMENAZAS DE MUERTE lo dijo con furia pero ella con mas furia le respondio Y A MI QUE ME IMPORTA TUS AMENAZAS YO HAGO LO QUE A MI MIERDA SE ME DA LA GANA PERRA QUE TE QUEDE CLARO ella prosiguió a pegarle un puñetazo en la panza y le dijo LA PROXIMA QUE TE VEA TE MATO A TI Y A TU HIJO OIDSTES MALDITA PERRA mientras la señora se retorcia del dolor y se fue**_

Entonces desde muy lejos yugo vio tal acto y pregunto preocupado como la madre abrazaba a su pequeñito y lloraba maldiciendo a la puta que le pego y el se aacerco y dijo _**disculpe quien le hizo esto a usted **_ella le respondio llorando pero con fuerzas para hablar _**una mujer llamada kodoko **_entonces se le vino un recuerdo

_**Flashback**_

_**no me venceras**__ el lanzo un puñetazo pero esta lo esquivo fácilmente y le devolvió el puñetazo en su parte favorita la panza y le dijo :__**eso es todo lo que tienes**_

_pero el le dijo :__**te hare pagar por lo que le has hecho a mis amigos **__pero ella volvio a esquivar y le dijo :__**te dira tres cosas NO ME MOLESTES **__y le dio otro puñetazo y lo dejo inconsciente._

_**Fin del flashback**_

Entonces el con mucha ira dijo _**:me la pagras algun dia que te vea maldita perra kodoko **_ el cogio su moto y se fue a buscarla mientras tanto en otro lugar

_**NADIE ME DICE QUE HACER YO HAGO LO QUE SE ME DE LA GANA CON USTEDES SI ALGUIEN SE REVELA ANTE MI MORIRA **_kodoko lo dijo amenazando a todos las personas de un bar donde se encontraba unos hombres se acercaron y le dijeron_ :__**chica pendeja esas amenazas no me asuastan **__.pero ella les dijo :__** uy que miedo **_ les sarcasmeo y prosiguieron a pelear uno le jalo el pelo pero ella le pateo en la cara a otro le dio un codazo y otro que venia con un palo de matal al principio le dio haciendola sangrar en su cabeza y esta dijo_ :__**COMO TE ATREVEZ A LASTIMARME **_se transformo en la leoparda de las nieves y lo dejo gravemente lastimado y le dijo :_**QUE TE SIRVA DE ADVERTENCIA NADIE ME LASTIMA Y ESO VA CON TODOS DE ESTA PORQUERIA DE BAR ESO LES PASARA SI ME LASTIMAN O LO INTENTAN HACERLO**_ todos aterrados la miraron y se fue con una lata de soda


	3. Comienza la busqueda

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**Comienza la busqueda**_

Kodoko se encontro con su mejor amiga y le dijo:_**veo que sigues buscando a haku **_pregunto con un tono dudoso

Ells le respondio :_**si y no me detendre hasta verlo muerto a ese desgraciado **_pero su amiga se preocupo y dijo :_**ya veo entonces suerte **_kodoko no dijo nada y se fue

Por otro lado los zoantrophes se reunieron y su lider gado dijo :_** no puedo creer que long, shina y yugo hayan sido derrotados por kodoko **_lo dijo con un tono molesto

Por otro lado shina recordo en dia en que fue derrotada

Flashbacks

_**Oye como te atreves a lastimar a un niño de 5 años **__dijo shina_

_**No es de tu incumbencia **__le dijo kodoko llenando su moto de gasolina_

_**Eres una desgraciada y lo pagraras **__dijo shina retandola pero ella se paro y le dio un puñetazo en la cara dejandola en el suelo tirada_

_Ella se agacho y dijo __**mira**__-dijo con mucho desprecio viendo a shina en el piso-__**estas son mis reglas nadie me hace enojar , lastimarme o molestarme MORIRAS **__dandole un ultimo puñetazo en la cara y dejandola inconsciente y luego de piso la cara y le dijo :__**SI TE VUELVO A VER TE MATO OISTES MORIRAS **_

fin del flashbacks

lo mismo paso con long recordaba cada segundo se su prescencia y como lo golpeo hasta tuvo una pesadilla que lo mataba

el dijo :_porque yo..tenia la ventaja de golpearla pero ella se adelanto primera es una hija de puta juro que si la veo la mato y la mutilare sin dejar huellas de ella _ lo dijo con rabia

flashbacks

_**tu **__–dijo con mucha furia_

_**que quieres –**__ dijo kodoko bebiendo su refresco_

_**eres la despreciable que lastimo a shina **__lo dijo con un tono enojon_

_**eso se lo merece por molestarme-**__le dijo aun tomando su bebida_

_**eres una maldita desgraciada y vas a pagar caro – **__lo dijo con aumento de furia_

_pero esta solto su bebida y con mucha furia le pego un puñetazo en la panza dejandolo en el suelo _

_**para que te sirva de advertencia de no hacerme enojar **__copio su moto y se fue_

fin del flashbacks

úriko vio a su maestro muy furioso y se fue preocupada recordandola a aquella mujer que le hizo sentir mucho panico con solo verla pero luego se arrepintió de cecir "me cae bien".

Nota del autor : aquí en mi historia va a salir Nagi , Xion y Uranus .

Las dos chicas como aliados y el otro como enemigo solitario

Por otro lado nagi salio a dar un paseo y vio su amigo enojado y le dijo con un tono preocupado _**que te tiene tan molesto **_

Pero el le comenzo a contar todo sobre kodoko y ella penso y dijo

_**Ya veo asi que una maldita puta te vencio facimlmente ella es peor que xion**_

Después se fue .nagi se fue a un bar a tomar algo y la vio justo a lado suyo a kodoko

_**Que me miras **_dijo ella con furia tomando un poco de sake

_**Valla si es la perra que derroto a yugo **_lo dijo con mas furia y apuntandola con su sable de spurious

_**Jajajaja no ma hagas reir a mi nadie me vence soy invencible no soy inmortal **_lo dijo locamente

_**Se te subio la mierda al cerebro **_lo dijo preparandose a pelear

_**Callate, no me venceras **_ella se transformo y nagi tambien lo hizo y ella salto a darle un garrazo pero nagi le dio una patada en la nariz haciendola sangrar kodoko se vio snagre y grito _**NADIE ME LASTIMAAAAA**_

Luego le dio un puñetazo en la panza pero no le dolio y nagi sonriendo sarcásticamente le dijo _**ese es todo tu estupido poder inmortal pues veras es PATETICO IGUAL QUE TU**_

Kodoko estaba perdiendo y gruño como una niña malcriada y nagi le da con su sable haciendola sangrar otra vez pero esta vez en el brazo y nagi fue muy rapido y le pego en su cara y panza dejandola inconciente y gravemente herida vino su amiga y se la llevo

Al rato vino la policia y no la encontraron el jefe salio y dijo

_**Atraparemos a esa puta cueste lo que cueste **_y todos en unisomo _**si señor **_en la radio decian _**"atención a todas las unidades hay una criminal peligrosa suelta llamada kodoko koshirio y extiendan el perimetro de busqueda y no dejen que lastime a los civiles"**_

Mientras tento los zoanthropes escucharon la radio y se dijeron que la iban a atrapar y a ,matar

CONTINUARA….


	4. se acabo el orgullo de kodoko

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**Se acabo el orgullo de kodoko ya nadie le tendra miedo**_

Después de kodoko ser derrotada por nagi su amiga hoshi le hablo con un tono serio

_**te lo dije porque nunca me escuchas eso te pasa por orgullosa y loca**_

dijo hoshi

_**tu no lo entiendes haku mato a mi hermano **_hablo con seriedad

_**eso no es cierto el esta vivo haku te mintió todo esto era una estupida broma **_reclamo hoshi

_**QUEEEE ESO ES IMPOSIBLE **_reclamo kodoko

_**Lo es y mientras tu no dejes de matar gente ya no sere tu amiga . eres un demonio TE ODIO VETE no quiero que me mates **_

Kodoko se quedo callada y protesto _**es muy tarde ya nada me va a cambiar **_

_**Hermana estoy decepcionado de ti me fallastes **_

Escucho una voz muy familiar y dijo _**HERMANO PORQUE ME DICES ESO YO NO QUERIA ESTA CLASE DE VIDA **_lo dijo desesperada

_**Tu no eras asi mira lo que has hecho has lastimado a mucha gente , has hacho maldades sin parar QUE CLASE DE HERMANA ERES .**_

_**SOLO YO….YO….TE ODIO**_ lloro con fuerza su hermano Hioshi

El hermano se fue y hoshi tambien dejandola sola y la chica grito

_**NOOOOO MALDITA SEAS NAGI , MALDITO ERES YUGO , MALDITOS ME VENGARE DE TODOS USTEDES Y MALDITO HAKU…**_

Kodoko se volvio completamente loca

Mientras hoshi escucho loss gritos de la chica alocada ella en sus pensamientos dijo :_** lo siento pero ya no soy tu amiga eres una dañada ya no eras como antes una chica amable y bondosa ahora eres maliciosa y cruel lo siento pero te quedaras sola ya nadie temblara ante tu presencia te humillaran y viviras arrastrada como una loca **_

Después hoshi se fue al aeropuerto y se marcho a Francia a vivir sola

Su hernano de 18 años recordando a kodoko hace 3 años atrás (actualmente tiene 21 ella es la mayor) cuando haku supuestamente lo mato pero el escapo y llevo 3 años buscandola

Por otro lado a los zoantrhopes los visito la hechicera Uranus y les advirtió algo muy importante a cerca de kodoko

_**La maldad de esta mujer llamada kodoko es inevitable ella decidio ser mala asi que mucho cuidado si se encuentran con ella **_lo hablo seriamente

Pero yugo con odio dijo _**esa mujersuela me ataco 3 veces y yo decidi matarla ese es mi proposito y nadie me detendra **_hablo severamente

Después de unos segundos Alice lo escucho pero iba a detenerlo pero penso que si le hablaria le gritaria muy feo

Su hermano bakuryu tambien se preocupo y le dijo :_**oe loco estas seguro de querer matar a esa zorra porque te dio 2 puñetazos y un rodillazo **_se dijo muy serio _**sin mencionar que te dejo inconsciente **_

Yugo al oir estas palabras lo penso un poco

Flashbacks

_**TRES COSAS NO ME MOLESTES **__mientras le daba un puñetazo en el estomago y luego recordo el rodillazo_

_El se paro y exclamo __**CREES QUE ME VENCERAS **__ pero ella respondio cínicamente __**CREES QUE ME IMPORTA **__ le grito_

_**PUES DEBERIA **__ el le grito intentando patearla pero esta esquivo como si nada y refunfuño_

_**ESO ES TODO LO QUE TIENES **__hablo la chica con una sonrisa sadica dandole un rodillazo en el estomago y luego le dio un puñetazo en la cara dejandolo inconsciente pero como la hizo enfurecer esta lo pateo 3 veces riendose y dijo : __**JAJAJAJAJA Y BIEN AHORA DONDE ESTA TU FUERZA SOLO ERES UN COBARDE PERO COMO ME HISISTES ENOJAR …..**__sacando las garras y agrarrandolo del cuello para matarlo_

_Los otros estaban vigilados por hoshi y haku entonces bakuryu exclamo _

_**AHORA QUE HACEMOS ESA ZORRA LO VA A MATAR **__y kodoko iba a matarlo y lo iba a hacer con una sonrisa malevola diciendo __**MUERE**_

_Pero hoshi grito que se detenga y lo solto y se fue molesta (nota : agregue mas para sonarlo mas tragico y como ella es mala supongo que es capaz de matarlo)_

Fin del flashbacks

Pero entonces de la nada yugo salio a la calle a distraerse un poco pero por mala suerte ella estaba ahí estrangulando a un anciano que se topo accidentalmente con la chica yugo corrio lo mas rapido que pudo pero ella le enterro las garras en el estomago y murio y yugo grito desde lejos _**–NOOOO **_el salto y le dio una patada el la cara haciendola estrellar contra un poste y la gente que estaba ahí salieron corriendo y gritando

Kodoko se puso de pie restregando los dientes con furia al sentir esa patada y se vieron cara a cara a la mujer que le dio 3 puñetazos y un rodillazo

Se prepararon para la batalla sangrienta

CONTINUARA….

YO : uy esto se va a poner bueno

Yugo : si voy a matar a esa kodoko

Bakuryu : suerte hermano espero que ganes

Nagi : acaba con ella amigo

Yo : vamos si se puedes no te des por vencido

Yugo : gracias a todos esta bien lo hare


	5. empieza la pelea sangrienta

_**Capitulo 4**_

_**Empieza la pelea sangrienta**_

Ella vio al chico que derroto fácilmente al principio penso que era otra persona pero era yugo

Ella lo miro y rio malévolamente : _**valla valla si eres tu acaso vinistes a conocer a la muerte porque con gusto te enviare al infierno **_pero el rio sádicamente y con una confianza inminetente

_**JAJAJAJAJA acaso tu eres mi diosa y me daras un juicio final eres una cojuda nadie es un dios y solo existe uno y no hablaria asi **_lo dijo con indiferencia haciendola enojar a la chica

_**¿Y? AMI QUE ME IMPORTA TUS AMENAZAS SERE YO QUEN TE MATE PRIMERA **_imponiedo

Yugo antes de comenzar la pelea dijo claramente _**esta vez ya no sera como antes **_lo hablo ella iba a hablar pero el no la dejo y dijo _**espero que no te escudes con tus malditos puñetazos y rodillazos**_

Ella callo y prosiguió en pegarle una patada pero el la evadio y le cogio el pie y la estrello contra la pared de un lado y del otro lado , ella le lanza una cachetada y le da pero el aprovecha y le da un cabezazo en la cara y ella se toco la nariz y la mano se la vio con sangre y gruño yugo se vio la cachetada de la chica y se vio que le paso tambien las garras y sangro un poco entonces ella le iba a dar un puñetazo en el estomago y la coge de la muñeca y se la apreto ella sintio el dolor que empezo a brotar varias lagrimas y grito con fuerza _**SUELTAME…SU…EL…TA…ME **_ la chica tartamudeo porque el dolor era horrendo y la solto ella se sobo la muñeca y dijo _**COMO….TE ..ATREVES …A …LASTIMARME…**_ella se transformo en la leoparda y yugo dijo _**valla al fin vas a pelear en serio **_y se transformo el lobo ella otra vez lo cacheteó pero con garra en el pecho pero el le cogio la mano y se la viro dejandosela inútil. El dolor se apodero de ella como el le rompio los huesos de la mano derecha pero ella corre velozmente rebalandose en el piso y haciendolo caer , el se levanta y le da el primer puñetazo en el estomago como ella se lo hizo la chica abrio los ojos como dos platos y exclamo _**ERES UN COBARDE **_el al escuchar eso le da el segundo puñetazo ahí mismo y le dice lo mismo que ella le dice _**TRES PALABRAS SI…CALLATE…Y PELEA… **_y le da el tercer puñetazo eso hizo que kodoko recordara cada palabra que bufo ante el muchacho y empezo a temblar pero ella no se rinde y el corrio rapidamente y le da el rodillazo en el estomago y luego un cuarto puñetazo bien cargado de su fuerza en la cara y le dijo_**ESTE ES TU FIN KODOKO **_y le dio dejandola conciente después de un ratito ella escupio sangre por la boca y el chico la patea dejandola ya casi muerta e inconsciente

Por el mismo lado desde lejos en las sombras haku vio tal espetaculo y rio maliciosamente y rio : _**JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ESO TE LO MERECES KODOKO KOSHIRIO O MEJOR QUE TE MATEN …JAJAJAJAA AL FIN ALGUIEN DERROTO A LA PUTA KODOKO KOSHIRIO …..TU ERES HISTORIAAAAAAA**_ la gente lo escucho y el penso que las respuestas iban a ser risas pero no fue asi todos afirmaron en unisino _**SIIIIIIII AL FIN ES DERROTADA **_todos celebraron la victoria de yugo en el parque donde peleo ..al poco instante la policia llego y la llevaron a la carcel de maxima seguridad donde estaria sola y condenada a cadena perpetua o mejor dicho para siempre

Luego en la mansion zoantrhope todos felices de que yugo derroto a kodoko koshirio la leoparda de las nieves

Hicieron una fiesta todos reian y cantaron alegremente

Mientras tanto en la prision _**voy a salir de aquí y te hare pagar yugo oghami ME ESCUCHASTES TE VOY A MATAR **_mientras golpeaba el fierro y ollo una voz muy sarcastica _**CALLATE GATITA LOCA AQUÍ NO VAS A SALIR JAMAS NI TE TRATARAN BIEN AHORA ERES PRISIONERA DE TU PROPIO DESTINO SOLO ERES UNA SUCIA RATA SIN RUMBO AHORA NADIE TE TIENE MIEDO ESTE ESS TU FIN HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**_

La chica al oir esto grito _**A MI QUE ME IMPORTA LO QUE DIGAS Y QUIEN ERES TU **_ella demando un grito la voz estuvo donde estaba y hablo _**querida niña tu nunca lo entenderias veras tu cabeza sin cerebro que lo entendera ibas a ser mi mejor creación pero como te largastes eres un fracaso …ASI QUE SERE CLARO CONTIGO KODOKO NI INTENTES MATARME PORQUE YO TE MATARE SI LO HACES COMO LA OTRA VEZ…RECUERDAS **_ella deducio que era su enemigo haku pero este de fue riendose _**JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA RINDETE O NO YA LO HICISTES JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**_

_**ME LA PAGARAS HAKU ESO TE LO PROMETO JAMAS TE LO PERDONARE **_grito con furia la chica

A la mañana siguiente yugo en su casa con bakuryu lo llamo alegremente _**A DESAYUNAR **_el chico grita _**YA VOY HERMANO ME ESTOY CEPILLANDOME LO DIENTES**_

_**AH BUENO PERO LUEGO ME PREINDES LAS NOTICIAS **_le pidio de favor y su hermalo le contesto _**DEACUEDO **_luego de cepillarse los dientes bajo a dessayunar y prendio el televisor y salio una noticia horrenda _**"y en los sucesos en la carcel de maxina seguridad escapo la criminal conocida como kodoko koshirio ayer a las 5:00 am nadie conoce su paradero o donde esta , en la escena del crimen los guardias aseguraron ser caheteados y rasjuñados por una leoparada …**__**esa mujer esta loca**__ exclamo un guardia y se le veia las marcas de garra en su cara __**necesitamos a todas las unidades en alerta repito hay una criminal peligrosa en la cuidad y debe ser caputurada cuanto antes " **_yugo al oir las noticias le dijo a su hermano _**ve rapido a la mansion zoantrhope y no salgas de ahí avisale a gado y a los demas que kodoko escapo**_

Rumbo a la mansion zoantrhope gado al oir la terrible noticia grito

_**QUEEEE QUE KODOKO ESCAPO …..MALDITA SEAS KODOKO PREFIERO VERTE MUERTA…**_oficializo gado con iras

_**Uhhhhh si es asi nadie sera capaz de detener a esta mujer **_oyeron una voz menos voluntaria

Desde lejos habia una silueta con ojos rojos brillantes y una sonrisa orgullosa bien dibujada esto causo enojo en long y hablo _**que quieres decir con eso shenlong **_exigio el chino

El clon lo miro caudalmente y dijo _**mira-yo no vine a buscar problemas , estamos en problemas hoy vi a kodoko dirigiendose a un laboratorio buscando a alguien llamado haku o algo asi pero ha lastimado a mucha gente hoy no te parece ¿eh? **_Afirmo shenlong con un tono muy racional

_**Ademas si peleara con ella me hiciera lo que le hizo a ustedes y que me dices de ti long solo te derribo con solo un puñetazo **_long iba a empezar a discutir pero sabia que shenlong tenia razon y no dijo nada

Shina dijo _**mejor calla y pensemos como derrotaremos a esa zorra **_contesto shina

Entonces todos salieron a buscarla…

Nadie sabe donde esta o que hace pero la encontraran en el laboratorio secreto de haku

CONTINUARAAAA…..


	6. haku derrota nuevamente a kodoko

_**Capitulo 6**_

_**Haku derrota nuevamente a kodoko**_

Después de lo sucedido kodoko fue a buscar a haku para matarlo y ella sabe deonde esta su laboratorio secreto pero no se dio cuenta que los cielos Jenny la seguia

_**Te tengo **_– dijo en voz muy baja la espia-modelo

Entonces ella se escondio para que la chica no la vea por que se dio la vuelta y no vio nada

_**Hola..gado mira encontre a kodoko yendo a una casa abandonada seguro que ahí esta haku**_ llamo la espia

_**Bien iremos alla en unos minutos **_agrego gado

Entonces todos fueron alla en silencio

_**Ojala que no hagas estupideces como gritar muy alto porque la otra vez kodoko nos descubrio porque gritastes .. o te meto un calcetín en la boca **_advirtió stun a úriko

_**Esta bien pero no te enojes esque ella iva muy rapido **_hablo alegremente la niña gato

_**Solo permanece en silencio … si te aterra su presencia NO GRITES solo escondete en un sitio seguro **_respondio stun

_**Deacuerdo **_lo dijo dibujando su sonrisa tradicional

Mientras tanto con kodoko y haku

_**Valla si es la ñiñita asustada que vino a que otra vez sea derrotada **_se burlo haku

_**QUE ME IMPORTA TUS AMENAZAS ADEMAS COMO DIJE TODOS VAN A SUFRIR A MANO MIA ESO INCLUYE A LAS PERSONAS Y A TI PRINCIPALMENTE **_amenazo con furia kodoko

_**Uy que vas a hacer ahora salir con el rabo entre las piernas admitiendo que te venci , llorar como una ñiña inmadura **_….. este fue interrumpido

_**CALLATE **_pero el la interrumpio

_**O vas a hacer lo mismo que la otra vez que salistes huyendo por que te ganaba valla eres una cojuda Y ESO ME CABREA **_empezo a mostrar su furia

Eso la hizo callar por un instante pero como a ella no le gusta perder iba a decir algo pero no se le ocurre nada se le fueron sus insultos porque haku se los sabe todos

Ella sin pensarlo le mete un puñetazo en la cara pero a este no le dolio eso hizo que la chica se quedara atonita pero luego con su furia le da otro puñetazo en el estomago pero este no muestra cara de que le duele pero ella le comienza a darle puñetazos como loca pero aun asi no le dolio

Al poco rato ella se empezo a cansar y este le dijo

_**Un poco cansada no **_provocando a la chica a explotar de furia y a que ella le meta sus patazos y rodillazos pero el como si nada

_**YA TERMINASTES **_dijo haku

_**QUE **_refuto la chica

_**QUE SI YA TERMINASTES AHORA COMENZARE YO **_dijo haku y le mete un puñetazo en la cara

Luego prosiguió en darle otro puñetazo en el estomago y la toma del cuello pero ya no lo hizo suavemente ahora lo hizo de una forma muy ruda

_**SUELTAME… TE DIGO QUE ME SU … EL… TES**_ eo dijo mientras su respiración era nula

Pero este la solto pero le metio una patada tirandola contra una vitrina y rompiendola

Luego la coge de sus cabellos y la tira a un muro de ladrillos haciendo que se rompa

La chica intento pararse pero este la vuelve a patear contra un muro de rocas y ella quedo ahí este corrio y la coge del cuello y le empieza a meter puñetazos en el estomago haciendo que grite de dolor y la suelta

_**COMO TE ATREVES A GOLPEARME **_ grito la chica con odio

Ella le iba a dar el rodillazo como le dio a yugo pero el le da un buen puñetazo en la rodilla ( Nota : lo golpes en la rodilla provocan un dolor horrendo mucho mas que en estomago o la cara )

Entonces el dolor se apodera de la chica

_**IAAAAAAAA **_la chica pega un grito que hizo que los otros la encuentren … la chica con su rodilla lastimada apenas se podria ponerse de pie y comenzo a llorar del dolor pero ella con toda su furia intenta golpearlo pero haku empieza a esquivarlo y dijo

_**ESTO SERA DEMASIADO FACIL **_mientras le mete un gancho en la quijada ( es decir un puñete haciendo como un gancho ) y la manda a volar haku salta y le da otra patada hacia un lado tirandola contra el suelo y aprobecha para el caer con fuerza en el estomago de la chica esto hizo que escupiera sangre

La chica estaba aturdida y muy golpeada este se le acerca tomando su barbilla y ella lo mira fulminantemente

_**Como te dije nunca me venceras y fuiste y siempre seras una rata sin runbo admas tu jurastes que me ibas a hacer sufrir pero ahora yo te hare la vida imposible metetelo en tu cabeza dura sin cerebro si vuelves a atacarme o golpearme o intentar matareme … MORIRAS OISTES YO TE OTORGUE ESOS PODERES Y TAMBIEN PUEDO QUITARTELOS Y HACERTE MAS INUTIL DE LO QUE ERES **_dandole un ultimo puñetazo dejandola inconsciente

Después haku se fue dajando a kodoko adolorida e inconsciente luego llegaron los zoantrophes y la encontaron con vida e inconsciente

_**Llegamos tarde , alguen se nos adelanto **_afirmo gado

_**Seguramente fue haku **_concluyo yugo

Cuando todos voltearon a ver a la chica desaparecio

_**Oigan a donde se fue **_dijo alice con dudas

_**Maldición casi la iba a matar **_dijo yugo muy enojado

_**Descuida la encontraremos **_dijo bakuryu esperanzado

_**No se preocupen al menos dejo rastro **_dijo long firmemente

_**Entonces sigamos ese rastro de sangre **_hablo gado con autoridada

Todos siguieron ese rastro de sangre y eso los conducira hacia un lugar menos esperado…..

CONTINUARAAAAAAAAA…


End file.
